Matcatia
MatCatia is the main world--it houses the spawn, the portals to the other two worlds - Freebuild and Anarchy - and Spawn City, Sandstone City, plus a multitude of other cities and towns. As in Freebuild, griefing is forbidden in Matcatia and player vs player fighting (PVP) is only allowed when all parties consent or when it is in defence of one's property. Unlike in Freebuild and Anarchy, in Matcatia permission to build must be bought. Players can only build on land that they have paid for. The happy consequence of this is that land in Matcatia is completely protected from griefing. Owning land in Matcatia is the goal of most starting players. Not just for the griefer protection, but also because buildings here are safe from being reset. While Freebuild and Anarchy get whiped every few months, Matcatia is safe from regeneration. It must be noted, however, that players that have been gone from the server for too long, without giving a reason why, stand to lose their land. To prevent valuable land from going to waste, the plots of players that appear to have abandoned Matcatsmp will be repossessed and either auctioned off or regenerated. To prevent this, players that know they will be gone for a longer period of time must post on the MatCatSMP forum announcing their absence. The first and central city of Matcatia is Spawn City, the area directly outside spawn. The people living here, for the most part, make up the "Rich community" because Spawn City plots are among the most expensive on the server. Fortunately, Matcatia also has vast areas of land labeled Unclaimed, which is far cheaper than Spawn City. This is land that is not owned by anyone and can be bought by any player with the credits to pay for it - provided he or she is a member. If you have no inclination to live in a city, unclaimed is the place for you. You can buy land from as small as 10x10, to as large as you like - so you can finally build that ginormous mansion you've always dreamed of. Land prices in unclaimed are: *2cr per block for a total plot height (from bottom of the plot to the top) of 40 blocks *4cr per block for a total height of 80 blocks *6cr per block for a plot from sky to bedrock To calculate the price of land, multiply the lenght and width of the plot, and multiply this by 2, 4, or 6 - depending on the desired height. The cheapest land in Unclaimed, following this calculation, is 10x10 with 40 height, and costs only 200cr. Besides Spawn City and Unclaimed land, Matcatia is also home to various small - and not so small - cities and towns. Some of these have portals which can be found in the Portal Annex in Spawn City, while others must be reached on foot or can be warped to using a player's home set (simply do /home playername). In these towns and cities prices for plots vary wildly. Some might be more expensive than Spawn City, while others are cheaper than Unclaimed. There is something for everyone, one must simply shop around. Out of all the server worlds, Matcatia is the only one that allows NPCs (Non-Player Characters). NPCs, in their role as shopkeepers, are the backbone of the MatCatSMP economy. They allow players to create stores in which items can be bought and sold - even when the owner of the store is offline. Currently, the highest density of NPCs is found in Spawn City, but there are various new projects on the horizon that might change this; for example Xyniden Mall and NukeTower. A map of Matcatia can be found on the MatCatSMP website, under World Map. Currently Matcatia is being restored and a temporary map is in place until the normal matcatia is fixed. Sorry for any inconvienience